Surprise of Lights
by Kenta Divina
Summary: A little AU in Paris with Aoshi and Misao. Aoshi is a local who has befriended Misao, an exchange student and takes her out to see a tourist sight. Short one shot.


Author's Note: A bit of an idea that came to me when I was in Paris this weekend. Mixing more reality and fantasy - seeing people, and almost thinking 'I wish'. I realize that Japanese names in a French-speaking country might be odd - but hey, AU is flexible.

Surprise of Lights

Paris, the renowned city of love full of passionate people, and awe-inspiring sights. People travel from all over the world just for a glimpse of the Mona Lisa to see first hand the lady's smile in the Louvre, to see the Arc de Triomphe, the Notre-Dame, and travel up and down both sides of the Seine with the shops, the cafes, the cloths, the citizens, and the Eiffel Tower. People come looking for certain things, and sometimes end up with the unexpected.

A couple stood on the far end of the Pont de'Lena bridge. Nothing unusual stood out about them, save for a bit of a height difference between the tall man and almost childish woman. His hands were thrust deep in his leather jacket pockets as a brisk wind swept up the Seine river. Black hair danced across his dark blue eyes that were watching his companion with restrained amusement. The woman kept leaning over the old stone rail to peer down at the green water, tainted orange by the setting sun. Her jeans kept scraping the stone due to the need to prop herself up to look all the way over. Clutching a university jacket around her small figure, she shifted from one foot to another, waiting.

Tourists passed by speaking various languages and hardly giving the pair a second glance as they flowed past. The bodies were diverted by the man's unmoving figure as he leaned one hip against the stone banister, shielding his unknowing partner from the crowd.

Finally he spoke with a deep and slightly accented voice, "You keep doing that and I'll have to use your hair as a lifeline."

The woman turned slightly pouting. She flicked her braid forward over her shoulder and leaned back against the stones with a slight huff. "Well you said we were going to go eat. I'm starving! What are we doing?"

The man only shifted and reached over to give the braid a tug. "You'll see in a few minutes."

Turning to give him a mocking glare, she leaned over the railing again with a sigh. The man smiled. "The river isn't going to go anywhere, Misao."

"But it keeps changing. Besides, Aoshi, what if we spot a body or something down there. We could be on television."

Aoshi laughed quietly. "I'd have to translate everything for you since you don't know enough French yet."

"I'm working on it! I've only been here a few months. Besides, you don't help with your high-and-mighty attitude at linguistics."

A woman in high heeled black boots and a short leather skirt primly walked towards them. Her low-cut flowered shirt showed an enticing valley between her breasts which was confidently displayed. Deep red hair fell in soft waves just past her shoulders and caught the wind teasingly. The woman paused and spoke in French to Aoshi as she eyed his lean figure. Aoshi replied with a small smile and the woman placed her hand on his arm. Misao glared at her and pretended to ignore them both - fixing her eyes on the water. The woman darted the smaller female a curious glance before taking a step closer to Aoshi who shook his head. Calmly lifting her hand from his elbow, he ended their conversation with a few words and the woman pursed her lips in disappointment before walking away.

When she was beyond earshot, Misao cooly asked, "So what did she want?"

"She was asking if I was looking for company."

"I was standing right here!"

"Yes, but we're not necessarily a couple."

"What, we have to be glued together like so many couples I've seen?"

Aoshi smirked, "Are you jealous?"

Misao frowned. "No - I mean, we're together - but not together-together."

"Then why are you mad?"

Misao turned and glared up at her taller friend. "Why do you care?"

He leaned slightly closer. "Because I want to know."

Wrinkling her nose, she turned to look at the Eiffel tower across the river, glowing with its self-illumination in the early evening. "Well I don't have to tell you. Can we go?"

Aoshi ran a hand through his black hair and laughed. "Ah, there is something you do not understand. Here, if a woman finds her man with another woman, she will be angry with the other woman - not the man."

Misao blinked. "What? That's so backwards! He's the one cheating."

He shrugged dismissingly. "Then she should do more to keep his attention."

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a half-smirk. "I'm not going to go around chasing after any guy. That's just not me."

"I know, and that is why I find you so... interesting."

"So it wasn't my wit and beauty?"

He abruptly shifted his body to catch her between his arms against the banister. She recoiled at his sudden movement, blinking in surprise. He smiled, though his eyes were dark.

"Ah, you do not understand again. Your wit and beauty are only half of what is so... transfixing."

She laughed halfheartedly and turned to look again at the tower. "Yeah, well, there aren't a lot of people who tend to look that far." When he didn't move, she shifted uncomfortably. He repeated his earlier question.

"So I asked if you were jealous of that woman."

"No."

"They why are you not looking at me?"

Her lighter blue eyes darted to his and then away again, judging the distance between his arm and freedom. She flushed as he leaned a little closer. His voice dropped.

"And why are you blushing?"

Misao frowned. "Because you're in my face."

"So?"

"So move!"

"As you wish."

Misao inhaled sharply as Aoshi's mouth dropped to hers. Pressed against the cold stone, she hesitated as he gently tilted her chin up to a better angle. Tentatively she leaned into him, letting her lips begin to explore his. He drew back a little to readjust, pulling her hands up around his shoulders before returning.

More tourists passed by, snickering, but unnoticed. Misao finally broke away, breathless and still a bit confused. The flashing of white lights out of the corner of her eye made her turn her head. With a little cry of surprise, she pointed.

"Look!"

The Eiffel Tower was lit in a brilliant display of dazzling white lights. The spire glittered and danced while it's spotlight cut through the darkness. It went on for a few minutes longer, then abruptly returned to it's traditional orange glow. Aoshi's accented voice spoke in Misao's ear as warm arms wrapped around her.

"That is what we were waiting for. Was it worth it?"

Misao smiled. "I suppose so, though I liked the first part better."

Aoshi laughed, and gave her an encore.

Author's Note: Eh, just a stress breaker. A lot of homework to do lately, but this idea popped up and wouldn't leave. Paris was awsome, but killed my feet. Locations are all authentic.


End file.
